Photoshoot Tension
by kath0410
Summary: Faberry Week Day 1: Unresolved Sexual Tension. Quinn always feels a strange tension between her and Rachel. One day, during a private photoshoot in Rachel's apartment, Quinn finally snaps and takes her.


Quinn had always felt this strange kind of… _tension_ whenever Rachel was too close to her. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, and it didn't seem to disrupt the close relationship she had with her best friend, so she tried her best not to mind the weird feeling stirring in her gut whenever Rachel would kiss her cheek or hug her too long to be considered just a friendly hug.

She didn't know if it was her imagination, but during the times that they argued (yes, they fought from time to time but not huge ones that would break their friendship), she felt the tension grow somewhat stronger. Especially when Rachel was yelling and stomping her feet, cheeks flushed a bright red. During those times, she felt like kissing Rachel? No, that couldn't be right. Rachel was her _best friend _for God's sake! She seriously shouldn't be thinking of kissing the life out of the gorgeous brunette. Wait, _gorgeous_? Where the hell did that come from?

Shaking her head and sighing heavily, Quinn finished setting up her photography equipment in Rachel's mini studio. She had to laugh at the thought. Leave it up to Rachel to actually have a small photography studio for private photo shoots wherein she asked Quinn to be her photographer. She dimmed the lights slightly, creating a rather intimate feel in the room.

Satisfied with the lighting and the positioning of her equipment, Quinn decided to sit down as she waited for Rachel to finish her preparations. Feeling a little warm, she shrugged out of her jacket and draped it over her chair.

"Quinn? Is everything ready?" Rachel's voice floated from outside.

"Yeah, Rach! You good?" Quinn called back out.

Quinn heard Rachel approaching, and she stood up and smoothed out her dress shirt as she waited for her best friend to come in. Her lips immediately curled up into a smile as Rachel went through the door, wearing a blue-and-black checkered flannel shirt tucked neatly into a pair of black skinny jeans. The sleeves were rolled one-third the length of her arm and the top three buttons opened, revealing ample amount of cleavage. Finally, Rachel wore a pair of brown wedge heels, the straps securing her feet.

Quinn could feel the strange tension again, and she had to fight hard to keep from staring too much.

"Is this okay?" Rachel asked meekly, gesturing to her outfit.

"Yeah. It's perfect, Rach," Quinn smiled as she reached out her hand.

Beaming, Rachel took Quinn's hand and squeezed it. Quinn grinned and squeezed back, guiding Rachel across the room so that she wouldn't stumble over the equipment. Rachel stood at the middle of the studio, hands in her pockets as Quinn took her camera.

"You ready?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded. "Great! Now, pose for me."

Rachel nodded again and posed, hands on her hips as she smiled sexily at Quinn. Fighting back a gulp, Quinn positioned her camera over her eyes and snapped a photo. Grinning, Rachel tilted forward, lips puckered as Quinn took another shot. Rachel giggled and tousled her hair, then unbuttoned her shirt, revealing smooth, tan skin. Quinn felt the stirring in her gut once again, hands trembling as a lacy red bra and toned abs came to view. God, Rachel's skin looked so _soft and smooth_ that Quinn imagined what it would feel like to run her hands against it.

_No, no, no. No, Quinn! Stop that! _She scolded herself, bringing the camera up to her eyes again as she snapped more photos. Rachel smirked seductively and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, revealing a little of matching red panties that nearly made Quinn's knees buckle. She'd always known that Rachel was sexy, but to see her best friend exposing more skin in front of her just intensified that belief.

"Is this okay?" Rachel asked, and Quinn could swear that her voice dipped lower. Dumbfounded, she nodded.

Quinn snapped more photos, with Rachel's poses getting more and more daring. After the final set, Quinn could swear that she was drooling. She could see Rachel's soft curves, the outline of her breasts highlighted by the lacy bra. God help her, but her best friend was just so damn _sexy_. And did the atmosphere just grow tenser? Swallowing nervously, Quinn carefully placed her camera back in her bag, unsure what to make of the current situation. The tension wasn't actually a bad thing, but unless she could pinpoint what exactly its cause was, she couldn't be quite sure just yet.

"Quinn?"

Startled out of her thoughts, Quinn snapped her attention towards Rachel, who still hadn't buttoned her shirt back up nor zipped her jeans close again.

"Yeah, Rach?" Quinn gulped.

"I need more shots… in the bedroom," Rachel smiled, eyes twinkling mischievously. Quinn swallowed, knees trembling.

"I- uh, sure. Just uh- just let me get my stuff ready," Quinn mumbled, nearly tripping over her tripod.

Rachel giggled and touched Quinn's arm, causing a jolt of electricity to run across the photographer's skin. God, she wanted to kiss Rachel badly now. Wait, kiss? No, that didn't sound right at all. Why would she want to kiss her best friend?

"Oh, there's no need for that, Quinn. Just take your camera with you," Rachel smiled and squeezed Quinn's hand before retreating.

Quinn nodded numbly and slung her camera bag over her shoulder. She followed Rachel outside of the small studio and into the brunette's room. Letting out a shaky sigh, she ran a hand through her hair and sat by Rachel's desk.

"Quinn?"

Startled, Quinn jumped off the chair, causing Rachel to giggle cutely. Blushing profusely, Quinn scratched her cheek and shoved her other hand in her pocket.

"Right-" Quinn stopped midsentence when she saw Rachel, clad in sheer navy blue lingerie, breasts threatening to spill over the _very _thin material. Jaw agape, she couldn't help herself from checking her best friend out. Rich tan skin, soft and toned stomach, and long and smooth tanned legs presented themselves to Quinn.

For a moment, Quinn could swear that a sultry smirk crossed Rachel's features, before switching back to that innocent smile. The stirring in her gut became more pronounced, and it had to take all her willpower to not just pounce on Rachel and _kiss _her.

"Come on, Quinn. The camera's not going to take photos by itself," Rachel teased as she perched herself on the edge of the bed.

Unable to form any words in her mouth, Quinn just nodded and fumbled with the zipper of her camera bag. She gulped audibly as Rachel scooted back against the bed, legs spread and a sultry smile on her lips. With trembling hands, Quinn brought her camera up to her face and snapped a photo.

For nearly thirty minutes, Rachel posed sultrily and Quinn kept on taking pictures. God, she had to save the photos and store them somewhere safe. She didn't want anyone finding Rachel's sexy photos. Fuck. That made her sound possessive. And Rachel wasn't even her girlfriend. Girlfriend? What the fuck was she thinking?

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Rachel purred. Quinn nodded, still rendered speechless by Rachel's sexiness.

"Yeah. Is uh- is that all?" Quinn stuttered. Fuck. When did she ever stutter around Rachel?

"Not really," Rachel said huskily as she hopped off the bed, hips swaying as she walked towards the photographer. Quinn felt the atmosphere shift, the tension back again and stronger than before. Her brain short-circuited as Rachel ran a hand across her chest in a teasing caress.

"W-what are you doing, Rach?" Quinn asked, unable to stop her voice from dipping lower.

"Don't you feel it, Quinn? I know you feel the tension," Rachel said, smirking deviously as she started to unbutton Quinn's dress shirt.

Quinn shuddered as Rachel swiftly pushed her shirt over her shoulders, which dropped to the floor with a soft thud. Smiling softly, the brunette raked her fingernails across Quinn's toned abs, her other hand moving to grasp the back of the photographer's neck.

"Kiss me, Quinn."

Not needing to be told twice, Quinn finally caved in and crashed her lips into Rachel's. The brunette moaned and tugged on the belt loops of Quinn's slacks and pulled her closer so that their bodies were pressed closely together. She groaned when Rachel tugged insistently on her bottom lip, tan hands running all over her body.

Rachel's lips felt like heaven. They were soft and full, and they felt perfect against her own lips. And God, that sweet strawberry taste. She felt herself get intoxicated with each gentle caress of Rachel's tongue against her own.

Lips still fused with Rachel's, Quinn moved her hands to grope the brunette's ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Gasping in surprise, Rachel bucked her hips forward, and Quinn might have stumbled backwards had it not been for her strength. It was a damn good thing she exercised.

"Your ass is so perfect, you know that?" Quinn growled as she gave Rachel's firm ass another tight squeeze.

"Mmm," Rachel moaned, and Quinn slipped her tongue inside her mouth.

Quinn flicked her tongue inside Rachel's mouth, the brunette panting and tugging insistently at her belt loops. With a small grunt, Quinn fell on top of Rachel on the bed, and the diva whined against her lips. She caressed Rachel's tongue with hers, moaning at the eroticism of the wet, suckling sounds that their tongues produced.

Whimpering softly, Rachel kissed Quinn more heatedly, their teeth and tongues clashing. Quinn moaned and cupped Rachel's breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze as they made out heavily. Gasping for breath, Quinn pulled away from the kiss, causing Rachel to whine in protest. As much as she loved kissing Rachel, she did not have the breath control that her best friend had because of her years of singing.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Quinn said huskily, careful not to press her whole weight against Rachel's body.

Rachel had the decency to blush as she chewed on her lip adorably. Quinn chuckled throatily and slid her hands down to Rachel's waist, and the smaller woman squirmed to feel more of her touch. She should have realized sooner that Rachel had all this planned out. After all, her best friend was a schemer.

"I- I did," Rachel sputtered, Quinn's fingers gliding across her toned stomach.

"Why?" Quinn murmured, breath hitting the brunette's neck.

Rachel squirmed as Quinn trailed hot and open-mouthed kisses all over her neck. Smirking, Quinn gently bit on Rachel's pulse point, earning a squeak of surprise followed by a small moan.

"I- I like you, Quinn," Rachel moaned out, Quinn's lips dragging across the column of her throat. "I _like _you…"

It was Quinn's turn to be surprised at Rachel's sudden confession. Eyebrow arched, she removed her lips from Rachel's neck. The brunette whined in protest at the loss. Never in Quinn's wildest dreams did she think that Rachel would _like _her back that way. Especially since she'd seen Rachel come home with some of her female castmates sometimes.

"Really? What about all the other women who've _fucked _you, huh?" Quinn growled possessively, pulling Rachel close to her.

"I d-don't like them that way," Rachel stuttered, shrinking at the predatory look that Quinn gave her. "I never dated a single one of them…"

"Really? So you just wanted a good fuck, is that it? Hmm?" Quinn growled, eyes blazing with jealousy. Because God did she love Rachel for a long time now.

"Y-yes…"

"So, what am I? Am I just going to be another good lay for you?" Quinn demanded, more out of insecurity rather than just a normal demand. But she wasn't going to show that to Rachel.

"No…" Rachel answered, softly this time. "You're not going to be a one-time thing for me, Quinn."

Quinn's eyes softened at the sudden shift in Rachel's demeanor. She knew that Rachel meant what she said, because when Rachel made a promise, she always made sure to keep it. And Quinn needed it. She needed to touch Rachel, to give the brunette pleasure like she never experienced before. Hopefully, that'll keep Rachel from coming home with other women just for sex.

"Good," Quinn husked, her dominant side showing again. "Because after I'm done with you, you won't want another woman's fingers inside you again."

Rachel moaned and tugged on Quinn's belt loops, pushing their heated bodies together. Quinn smirked and pushed Rachel towards the bed, and the brunette bit her lip and looked at Quinn with clouded eyes. In one swift motion, Quinn pulled down her pants and climbed on the bed, straddling Rachel's stomach. Rachel choked as she gazed at Quinn's body appreciatively.

"Like what you see?" Quinn rasped out as she bent down to brush her lips against Rachel's jaw. Shuddering, Rachel nodded and craned her neck to feel more of Quinn's soft lips. Quinn pulled away and smirk, causing Rachel to whine in displeasure. "Nuh-uh, naughty girls like you need to be teased first."

Rachel whimpered helplessly as Quinn pinned her hands above her head, soft, pink lips dragging across the column of her throat. Quinn would occasionally suck and bite on Rachel's neck and collarbone, earning small moans of pleasure. Dragging her lips south to Rachel's stomach, Quinn reached up and slid her hands underneath Rachel's bra, giving the soft mounds of flesh a firm squeeze. Rachel moaned, body arching to feel more of Quinn's touch.

Quinn helped Rachel sit up, and in one, swift motion, she unhooked the sheer navy blue bra and flung it across the room, groaning at the sight of tan and perky breasts. She pushed Rachel back down on the bed and immediately dived in, mouth suckling eagerly on the brunette's tits. Quinn ran her hands across Rachel's body as she devoured the brunette's breasts, tongue darting out to flick the rosy nipples. The sultry sounds that Rachel made was nothing short of arousing, and Quinn was sure that her panties were drenched by this point.

"Mmm, Quinn…" Rachel breathed out, eyes clouded with lust.

Smirking deviously, Quinn unclasped her own bra and pulled down her soaked panties. Straddling Rachel's thigh, Quinn began dragging her pussy against it, small, kittenish mewls tearing through her lips. Rachel moaned and Quinn bit her lip as she began to hump against the brunette's thigh, moaning and gasping as her clit bumped against the toned muscle.

"Oh fuck, _yes_," Quinn gasped as she humped roughly, pussy walls clenching around nothing. "Oh God!"

Rachel moaned and Quinn kept dragging her pussy, pleasured groans escaping her lips as she rode the brunette's thigh, juices gushing out of her cunt. She felt her stomach coil, and with a loud scream, Quinn came, squirting her cum all over Rachel's thigh. Rachel gasped at the scalding heat that coated her thigh, hips bucking up in a desperate attempt to be touched.

"You came so hard," Rachel moaned appreciatively as Quinn licked off her cum.

"You want to come as hard as I did, baby?" Quinn husked as she moved up. Rachel nodded vigorously, and Quinn smirked at the power she had over the brunette.

Quinn hooked her thumbs around the waistband of Rachel's panties and pulled it down, the brunette's hips lifting to make her job easier. She made a small noise at the back of her throat at Rachel's gorgeous legs, lips kissing from her calf all the way up to her thighs, soaked with arousal. Her mouth watered at the sight of Rachel's beautiful pink pussy, soaked and throbbing. Without any preamble, she dived right in, greedily devouring the brunette's soaked sex.

"Oh God, Quinn!" Rachel screamed, hands tangling into Quinn's golden mane.

Quinn shook her head and sucked and nibbled on Rachel's pussy lips, moaning at the musky scent and taste that invaded her nose and mouth. She wrapped her lips around Rachel's clit, earning a shriek of pleasure. Biting on the hardened nub, Quinn reached up and groped Rachel's breasts, squeezing and massaging the soft mounds of flesh. Rachel moaned uncontrollably, hips bucking up to hump Quinn's mouth, clit bumping the blonde's nose.

"Oh! S-so good! M-more! AH!" Rachel moaned, hands tugging on the sheets of her bed.

Quinn groaned and shoved her tongue inside Rachel's tight pussy, earning squeak of surprise. She flicked her tongue against Rachel's inner walls, smirking at the loud and pleasured moans and whines that the brunette made. As she continued to tongue-fuck Rachel's hot and delicious cunt, she reached out two fingers and began to furiously rub the brunette's clit, earning loud screams.

"AH! Fuck, baby! Oh, you make my pussy feel so good!" Rachel screamed, pussy walls clamping around Quinn's tongue. "Mmm, eat that pussy!"

Moaning at the filthy words that strung out of Rachel's mouth, Quinn felt a gush of her cum leak out of her pussy, dripping down her thighs and onto the sheets. God, she never knew that Rachel could be this crass in bed. But it was such a fucking turn on. She fucked Rachel roughly with her tongue, the filthy squelching sounds filling the room.

"I'm coming!" Rachel suddenly screamed, body arching high off the bed as a strong stream of her cum gushed out of her pussy and into Quinn's waiting mouth. Quinn slurped off all of Rachel's cum, licking the brunette's soaked pussy as she came down from her high.

Without waiting for Rachel to fully recover, Quinn tangled their legs together and lowered her pussy so that it touched Rachel's. She started to grind their pussies together, moaning at the delicious friction as their clits bumped against each other. Whimpering and shuddering, Rachel thrust up into Quinn, their soaked pussies rubbing and making filthy suctioning and squelching sounds. Quinn moaned loudly, Rachel's pussy rubbing against hers just felt so good.

"Mmm, such a good pussy, rubbing against me like that," Quinn husked as she grinded and humped faster, their juices gushing and mixing. "Oh fuck, baby!"

"D-don't stop!" Rachel begged, hips rolling as they grinded furiously, pussies slick and reddened with their rough motions.

Quinn groaned and felt her stomach coil, pussy muscles clenching around nothing. Rachel kept on moaning and screaming, neck strained and hips bucking jerkily. Quinn kept on rubbing, intent on making them both cum hard.

"Cum with me, Rachel," Quinn moaned as she glanced at their rubbing pussies. "Cum with me!"

"QUINN!"

"RACHEL!"

Quinn gasped as her body trembled violently with the force of her orgasm, her cum gushing out in a hard stream and mixing with Rachel's. She slowed down her grinding until they both recovered and slumped down beside Rachel, spent from the good and hard fucking. Rachel mewled and cuddled up to Quinn, skin heated and slick with sweat.

"Was that good, Rach?" Quinn panted as she cupped Rachel's face.

"Good?" Rachel scoffed. "That was the best sex I ever had, Quinn."

"Really?" Quinn smirked.

"Really," Rachel nodded, beaming widely.

Quinn laughed and pulled her best friend into her arms, silently basking in the afterglow. The tension that had been plaguing them for months had finally dissipated, and Quinn was glad that it was over.

"I'm just glad the tension's gone," Rachel yawned, voicing out Quinn's thoughts.

"Me too," Quinn laughed, pulling Rachel closer to her.

"I wouldn't be opposed to a repeat performance," Rachel mumbled sleepily.

"Sleep, then we'll have round two," Quinn laughed.

Rachel nodded and threw her arm across Quinn's stomach, eyes droopy. She yawned and kissed Quinn softly, lips swollen.

"I like you too, you know?" Quinn whispered as she watched Rachel's eyes start to close. "I wish I told you sooner…"

"'s not too late," Rachel mumbled, brown eyes reassuring.

Smiling softly, Quinn locked their fingers together and kissed the top of Rachel's head. The brunette sighed and snuggled closer, head resting on Quinn's chest.

"Go out with me?" Quinn whispered.

"I'd love to," Rachel smiled sleepily. Quinn chuckled at the adorable sight.

"Sleep, beautiful," Quinn murmured lowly. Rachel yawned and closed her eyes, and Quinn watched as her breathing started to even out.

And as she watched Rachel sleep, she couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have the brunette in her arms like this.


End file.
